


The Water Jug

by smilesaretoxic



Series: Elemental Opposites (aka Notice Me Senpai) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesaretoxic/pseuds/smilesaretoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of a two part series. Slight hints at Zutara. Plain old clueless Zuko and sassy Katara. Slight spoilers for Book 3, Chapter 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Jug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am very glad you've decided to read my little drabble! This was a birthday present for my friend and she enjoyed it so much that she told me to post it. I debated for a while, and am finally doing it. Please don't be too harsh; this is not only my first Zutara/ATLA fic, but also the first ones I'm posting in general. I'm open to feedback, so please feel free to leave comments! If this goes well, I'll think about posting others. Happy Reading! -Sam :3

He wanted to join them because he knew it was the right thing to do. It took him a hell of a long time to realize that, but when he came to the decision he stuck to it. He did it not to regain his honor, but because he knew that it was what Uncle probably wanted. And even though Uncle wasn’t there to see it, Zuko was adamant in helping the Avatar—Aang, he reminded himself sternly, to learn and control his firebending. Besides feeling as though this was his purpose, Zuko really just wanted some friends. Some people he could be himself with. After the war, depending on the outcome, he might need someone to be there for him. If he didn’t start looking for that support system now, he’d definitely be screwed when the time came down to it. Once Uncle Iroh had left, Zuko really was all alone.

He wasn’t surprised at their anger and defensiveness when he first stepped out of the shadows. It didn’t help after he accidentally burnt Toph’s feet either, but after a few weeks, almost all traces of their original animosity towards him vanished. After spending years hunting Aang and almost killing all of them on various occasions, it surprised him that they didn’t take him prisoner or something. They warmed up to him, and everything was good. For the most part that was. There was still the problem of Katara. She was the only one of the group who didn’t trust Zuko. He assumed that he deserved some hostility after what happened in the Crystal Caves, but her level of disgust went beyond what he thought she was entitled to. Putting Katara aside, Zuko seemed to be happy and comfortable with the Gaang. He was an amazing firebending teacher and he delighted in doing the simple chores that taught him how to be humble.

That’s why he was currently on his way to the small freshwater pool that was near the camp. He was strolling casually, enjoying the beautiful day. As he neared the pool, his steps slowed to a halt as he heard soft humming and the splash of water. He quickly ducked behind a tree before peering out from behind it. Standing in just her under-wrappings, was Katara, idly manipulating the water around her to flow in small streams, spiraling and twisting around her dark limbs. Zuko felt himself blush slightly, not wanting to look away. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves not unlike the ones she could produce with a flick of her wrist. She moved in a flowing manner that was identical to her element and he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way she looked. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, a small smile playing about her lips; she was absolutely breathtaking. Zuko hesitated and decided to move closer. He had seen Katara waterbend before—hell, he’d even sparred against her, but this was different. She was doing it merely to relax. There was a beauty to her bending that he had never realized before. Even she was beau— _wait a minute_ , the voice in his head said. _She’s just a friend. Not even a friend yet. Just an acquaintance. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself_. Zuko shook his head as he moved to get closer.  
He was almost safely behind the next tree when he stepped on a twig that decided to let out an unnecessarily loud crack.  
“ _Shit_ ,” he mumbled under his breath as he quickly ducked behind the tree, but Katara’s head snapped up as soon as she heard the twig break. She moved into a defensive position and peered into the trees.  
“Who’s there?” Her eyes narrowed and Zuko let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as her gaze passed over the tree he was behind. He debated whether to show himself or to stay hidden. _I was just coming to get some water_ , he rationalized in his mind. _It’s not like I was spying on her. At least, not intentionally. She’ll understand….right?_ He paused, not wanting to be skewered by ice spears or frozen to a tree.  
“I’m giving you one chance to show yourself before I make you come out!” Katara’s voice sounded, a threat clearly evident. With a shake of his head and a firm reminder to himself that he was just getting some water, he stepped out from behind the tree and was immediately frozen in place. Her face was furious, but then softened and looked confused when she realized who she had just attacked.  
“Zuko? What are you doing here?” She shifted out of her defensive stance. His face heated up slightly and he prayed she couldn’t see the light flush that spread across his face.  
“I was just coming to get some water to bring back to the camp,” he said, hoping that she wouldn’t think he was spying on her. She arched one of her eyebrows, folding her arms underneath her breasts, making them a bit more prominent. Zuko shook his head quickly. _This isn’t the time to be checking her out! Stop it right now. It doesn’t matter if she’s beautiful or not!_ Even his inner self seemed to agree that Katara was attractive. He tried to put the thought out of his mind and looked back up at her as she began to speak again.  
“Oh really?” she questioned. “And how were you planning on carrying that water?”  
“With the jug?” he said, wondering why that wasn’t obvious.  
“And where exactly is that jug?” He looked down and mentally cursed himself. _The jug. I left the jug by the tree. Stupid, STUPID Zuko!_ His flush got slightly darker and he was at a loss for what to say next. She smiled and shook her head at him disbelievingly.  
“I… I must have dropped it somewhere,” he said, debating whether he should tell her the reason why he left it behind or not. _I have to compliment her without making it seem like I’m a creep who was spying on her from the trees…_  
“You’re, uh, a really graceful bender,” he stammered suddenly. “Really in tune with your element, and stuff... It’s like you’re made of water…” Now it was her turn to flush slightly. Zuko would’ve hit his forehead had he not been frozen in place. _Like you’re made of water?! What the hell was I thinking?!_ He looked down at the ground, trying not to groan too loudly. I really need to learn how to be normal around her. Suddenly she was in front of him, lifting his chin so that their eyes met, blue on gold. She smiled softly.  
“Thanks.” She said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his good cheek. His face flushed dark, almost matching the color of his scar, as she moved to whisper in his ear.  
“You’re not so bad yourself. It’s like you’re made of fire…” She giggled and started to walk away. “Oh! Don’t forget to bring the water,” she called back before leaving him standing alone. He closed his eyes, relishing in the memory of her cool lips on his cheek. Zuko couldn’t help but smile to himself. She might not be his friend, but they sure were getting somewhere. He shook his head to clear it so he could get back to the task at hand. But when he tried to move, he couldn’t. He looked down, to find out why and saw that he was still encased in ice. She hadn’t unfrozen him. He growled slightly. He would get her for this.


End file.
